


so near yet so far

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Yes it's that fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux follows Kylo to see where he disappears to on break.(Yes, it's *that* fic.)





	so near yet so far

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my old hard drive and swore I uploaded it before but here we fucking go again! 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Hux had followed him, expecting to catch him being lazy, skiving work. He was always late to bed and late to rise but lately it had been getting ridiculous. 

So he'd done it under the guise of shoving past him in the corridor the lead to each of their quarters. Plenty of time to put the tiny device in a fold of his cloak. He'd been far too preocupied with spitting something about being Snoke's favourite.

Hux wondered if he'd still be the favourite if Snoke knew he was getting his mouth fucked in a dim toilet stall for kicks. 

He grinds the heel of his hand against his cock, trapped beneath his clothes. He feels hot all over, embarrassed for him, because he can hear the slick, jarring sound of Kylo choking. The appreciative mmm noises he makes when he's sucking. How hard he's breathing.

"Fuck, you've got a pretty mouth." the guy pants, and Hux has to stifle a groan because yeah, stating the obvious there. He has normally so Hux can only imagine what it looks like after he's had it used. He imagines Ren on his knees for him. Maybe he'd have him suck at his fingers first, maybe he'd pull his hair, maybe he'd-

Wherever that thought was going to go, it get cuts short, because the guy - whomever he is - speaks again. 

"Okay, enough. Turn around." 

Hux nearly drops the tracker he's holding to the floor. 

He pockets it and braces one hand on the door to lean closer, hear better. 

Ren makes an eager sound, then there's an obscene pop as he lets the guy's dick go from his mouth. 

Then there's a bang right where his ear is pressed. Ren bracing his hands against the flimsy wall. Hux feels his hearbeat ramp up. They're less than an inch apart. He hears boot soles scuff against concrete - he's bent himself over and spread his legs. 

God. 

Hux wonders if he's fully undressed or if he's just pushed his robes aside. That's hotter, the image of it burns brighter. Trousers around his thighs, robes bunched up and held hastily out of the way. Little flashes of his stomach and chest exposed. Too desperate to even strip properly, the little slut. 

"You ready?" 

Yes. Hux mouths. 

"Yes-please. Please." Ren says, and the words vibrate against his cheek. Kylo is resting his head right where Hux has his ear pressed. 

He grinds his hand against himself again and pulls away. He can't afford to get himself off here. He'd get distracted and distraction is how you get caught. He'll just have to wait.

Hux can hear shifting around and then- fucking hell, the noise Ren makes when the guy pushes in. A whimpering, desperate cry that peters out into something throaty, pleased even. 

Who'd have thought it. Kylo Ren, so desperate for cock he spreads his legs in a public (well, as public as the Finaliser could possibly be) bathroom.

Whoever's fucking him sure isn't holding back. Quick, hard thrusts if the noises getting pushed out of him are anything to go by. Little ah- ahh-ah cries that vibrate against his ear. 

Hux wants to touch himself. Wants to spit in his hand and fuck into the wet grip of his fingers in time to how Kylo is getting wrecked next door, but he can't risk that. He needs to leave before either of them do to minimalise the risk of getting caught. Also in order to maintain some level of superiority over the little slut. That was what all this was about, wasn't it? Finding out a way to one-up him? Maybe? It seems so far away now. 

Ren slides a little further down the wall, and it must change the angle or something because suddenly he's sounding a lot more desperate. He's practically sobbing. 

"Ah-fuck-" the man grunts, and Hux needs to go. Really, need to leave now. 

"Harder, please-" Kylo whispers, desperate, so desperate.

Hux carefully, carefully slides open the lock on the door, opening it no more than necessary to slink out and creep back into the open. 

Under the door he can see Ren being forced up onto tiptoe by the force of the thrusts.

Thank god there's nobody else there. 

(He half expected a line waiting to use him, but he's quietly relieved there isn't one.)

He's almost out, almost, when he hears it. A low, shuddering cry. 

"Fuck- Hux, Hux-"

Shit! He freezes. Has he been spotted, somehow? 

He looks around frantically for a few seconds, then-

Then Kylo speaks - gasps, even - again;

"Hux, can I come, can I come, please?" 

The guy fucking him makes and affirmative noise and grunts loudly, and Hux just stands there, stock-still. 

Ren- 

Ren said his name. Ren is getting fucked roughly, anonymously, and stuttering out his name- and- oh- that's-

Ren shaking apart and coming. 

He sounds - gorgeous. There's no other word for it. He can hear every trembling moan and exhale. And- 

Fuck, he feels jealous. Half of him wants to yank open the stall door and beat whoever it is to a pulp. The other half just wants to shove him aside and take his place. 

The slide-clank of the anonymous person's door unlocking shakes him out of his trance. He gathers his wits and scarpers, setting a quick pace and not stopping until he reaches quarters. 

When he gets there he tears off his clothes like they burn him and scrambles into the shower. Only then, he lets himself touch himself. The water is hot enough it feels like needles are being trailed over his skin but it's nothing compared to how heated the stab of want is when he lets himself think about what just happened. 

It's so seedy and filthy and the complete opposite of what he wants. What he wants to do is take Ren to bed in his own quarters. To shove him down and bite marks into his skin so viciously that nobody will dare lay a hand on him. Everyone would know to who he belonged when they saw he was wearing a collar of bruises that matched the shape of Hux's mouth. Fuck, he's close.

Mine he imagines saying, laying him out on his back, hips fucking him steadily. He have Kylo's honest to god miles of legs around his waist and lean down to bite his plush lower lip. 

And Kylo would nod and pant it out. Yours, yours, yours.

Hux groans, toes curling against the unforgiving tiles, and comes so hard his vision whites out.

-

When he gets out of the shower, he finds the tracker and crushes it to dust with the heel of his dress boots, then flushes the evidence. 

He's going to pretend none of this ever – (he thinks of the shape of Kylo's lips, imagines them against his own- wait- no-) happened. 

He knows it's doomed to failure, but it's more the principle of the thing. Seeing how long he can hold out. 

He towels himself off and climbs into bed, lowering the lights. 

Sleep does not come easy


End file.
